At Home
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: A random one shot about what the Akatsuki do when not hunting down Tailed beasts. This is set just after Itachi and Kisume visit the hidden leaf village


"Diedera" Itachi screamed from the bottom of the stairs. The blonde male walked to the top of the stairs so he could see what the black haired male wanted. The said black male walked up the stairs then glared at the young blonde. His red eyes seeped into his grey.

"What do you want?" He asked with only his dressing gown on. Itachi frowned then pointed to the bottom of the stairs where a pile of orange and black lay. Diedera laughed at the sight then turned away.

"He was sleeping on the job. So I blew him up, to waken him up. He's fine. Don't worry" Itachi frowned at the male then walked down the stairs to help Tobi out.

Diedera walked into his room then into his bathroom. He took of his silk, teal dressing gown then stepped into his bathtub. He sat their staring at his knees before going to grab some blonde shampoo. The male put the soapy liquid into his hair then gasped at the water, as something blue soon emerged.

"Kisume!" The male screamed jumping out of the bath tub were the shark like person lay laughing his head off. The blue male jumped out of the shower laughing loudly as he ran down the stairs. Diedera, without any clothes, chased after the shark like person. The blonde jumped on him at the bottom of the stairs. Before he could land a hit a hand caught him and pulled him off Kisume.  
"Nice look Diedera" The male looked up to see Hidan with a large grin. The male blushed heavily releasing he had no clothes on. He soon felt something fluffy wrap around him. He looked to see Itachi standing behind him, with a smile.  
"What happened?" He asked the young blonde. Kisume laughed again making the blonde curl up from the older male.

"He formed in the bath while I was in there" Itachi quickly smacked the blue male with a frown. "While Pain is away, I was put in charge. Kisume, don't do such a thing or ill use my Mangekyō Sharingan and make you pay. Now Diedera, go back. They'll stay down here" The male nodded taking the fluffy towel back with him to his bath tub. The male stared at it for a few seconds then heard something from behind him.

"Fire ball jutsu" a small fire ball was aimed at the water, making it steam up with the heat. Diedera turned to see a head of black hair walk away from his room.  
The male hopped in the bath for the second time and took the shampoo off then added his conditionar in.

Once he was all dry, he headed down the stairs to see the table was set for diner. Diedera took his seat beside Sasori and Itachi before digging into the dinner. The news was on as it spoke about the hidden leaf village. Everyone looked to Itachi as he automatically looked up to see that his little brother and his friend Naruto was fighting at at large water fall.

"Isn't that your little brother" Kisume asked with a mouth full of food. Itachi nodded watching as his brothers face became grey and wings formed. Itachi hissed at the sight.  
"Oorochimaru"

Diedera looked at the other male before giving him a glare. "Isn't that the 9 tails" Itachi nodded slowly.  
"He is indeed. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He was friends with my little brother for a while until they got into the ninja academy and they forgot about being friends. They were both young at that point. Since his parents died during the fight with the nine tails. I looked after him while dealing with my academy training. He's a cute kid" Diedera smiled at the soft side of Itachi, though they were all in the Akatuski they all had soft spots, and they didn't seem to be so scary.

Everyone finished there meals then went off into their rooms except for Diedera as he was on the dishes with Itachi. The two were washing up in peace, before Diedera broke the silence.  
"Do you miss, the hidden leaf village" Itachi nodded then put a dirty plate into the basin.  
"I miss my little brother. Not so much the leaf village" Diedera grinned then looked down.  
"Well you are, 18. It's natrual to miss your little brother, when he is only 13" Itachi smiled at the young male.  
"Your almost his age."  
"Am not. I am 16. I'm closer to yours" Itachi laughed then ruffled his hair.  
"Your still to young to be an Akatsuki" Diedera shrugged. He looked to see Kisume walk up the stairs.

"You'd think he would behave he is 29, Hidan too" Itachi laughed then shook his head.  
"Hidan is only 19. He is allowed to misbehave" Itachi watched as the blonde bit his lip then looked down.

"I'm the runt of the Akatsuki" Itachi laughed, putting a plate away.  
"But you have the best art skills" he gave the male a small pat on the head then sat down at the table. Diedera laughed as he walked over and grabbed black nail polish and began to paint his fingers and toes. Itachi stared at the kid laughing at how he acted then grabbed the nail polish after to do his as well.

**I know this is a random one shot. I just wanted to write it. And I know there isn't the news but IN MY STORY there is so deal with it. I don't own Naruto as these two males wouldn't have died. And Sasuke would never have ran away.**


End file.
